More and more functionalities are being introduced into wearable devices. Conventional wearable devices, such as a data-capable band, are being implemented as data capture devices, and are beginning to include a multitude of components to increase functionality. Such components include a multitude of sensors, PCBAs, other circuits, complex user interfaces, volatile and non-volatile memory, and multifaceted communications capabilities. It is becoming increasingly desirable to implement all of these functionalities into smaller and smaller profile devices, and to create structural elements of a wearable device that may support multiple functions.
Thus, what is needed is a solution for a wireless enabled cap for a data-capable device without the limitations of conventional techniques.
Although the above-described drawings depict various examples of the present application, the present application is not limited by the depicted examples. It is to be understood that, in the drawings, like reference numerals designate like structural elements. Also, it is understood that the drawings are not necessarily to scale.